Many existing gaming machines incorporate a feature game into the game or games playable with the gaming machine. A feature game generally involves some additional game play before the player is required to make another wager, for example a series of free games in a spinning reel type game. Such feature games are awarded when a trigger condition is met. For example, when a particular symbol combination appears in a spinning reel type game.
While such gaming machines provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.